Jealousy
by catcrazy247
Summary: Cody realizes that he is jealous of Zack, but is the grass always greener on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suite Life characters, but I do own Charlotte. **

**Chapter 1**

Cody Martin is sitting through another boring, repetitive history class. Normally, he loved school, but these days school just seems so boring. It seemed like he already knew everything. After letting his mind wander for a few minutes, he decided to put some thoughts down on paper, just to pass the time.

As he sat down, he felt his heart start pouring out onto the blank sheet of paper. He wrote:

Sometimes I feel so lonely and hurt

And jealousy begins to kick in

I wish I were Zack

He has a perfect life

He gets all the girls

And he always seems to be having fun

He sat there for a while and stared at what he wrote. When he read it over, he nearly shed a tear. _Am I really that jealous of Zack? _Cody thought to himself. His teacher called on him.

"Cody. What's the answer to number 4?" his teacher asked.

"Uh, 1776," Cody answered. His teacher smiled at him.

"Very good, Cody," the teacher said. The teacher continued to ramble, but Cody was too busy thinking to really hear her. His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Cody headed out into the hall and met up with Zack.

"Hey Zack. How was math class?"

"Painfully boring as usual, but Sarah looked really cute today."

"You say that every day," Cody said. "Why don't you just ask her out already? Are you scared she'll say no?"

"No, I'm just waiting for the perfect timing," Zack lied. He was scared of rejection, and he knew it.

"Chicken," Cody taunted him. He started clucking at Zack, and Zack blushed.

"I better get to class," Zack said, trying to think of an excuse to leave. He shut his locker and practically ran away from Cody.

Charlotte, an adorable girl with dazzling blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair walked up to Cody shyly.

"Hi Cody," she said as she blushed.

"Hi Charlotte," Cody said awkwardly. He wasn't very comfortable around girls.

"Good job getting that answer right in history class today," she complimented him.

"Oh, thanks."

"So, um," Charlotte twirled her hair with her finger, "Do you want to walk me to math class?"

"Sure." Cody grabbed her books and they walked to class together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry, this is my first fan fiction, so I don't know if it's very good. Again, I don't own any of the Suite Life characters. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Chapter 2**

Maddie was standing at the candy counter, just waiting for someone to come and buy something. London walks up, clapping her hands.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me!" London exclaimed.

"What, did you buy that purse?" Maddie asked.

"No, even better. Todd e-mailed me."

"Todd St. Mark? You mean the dental student that your father doesn't allow you to date?" Maddie asked. London nodded. "What'd he say?"

"He's coming to visit! He'll be checking in at the St. Mark Wednesday," she explained. "I picked out the perfect place to go on a date. Do you wanna come see it?"

"Not really," Maddie said.

"Pretty please! Please, please, please! I'll be your best friend," London begged.

"I don't want to be your best friend," Maddie said.

"Oh, come on, please! I'll pay you a hundred dollars," London told her.

"Psh, no way! I've fallen for that before. What you've had me do is never worth the money," Maddie told her.

"Fine. I'll pay you two hundred."

"Okay," Maddie agreed. "Where are we going?"

"Some place called State Penitentiary."

"London, that's a jail," Maddie told her.

"Nice try," London said. "Like I've never heard that one before."

"No, really." When London still wasn't convinced, Maddie sighed. "Fine, we'll go there and you can see for yourself."

"Fine. Let's go." London and Maddie piled into a gigantic limousine that was waiting outside for them. "Sorry it's the small limo," London said.

"The small one?" Maddie questioned her. "It's like forever long."

"What is your destination, Miss Tipton?" the chauffeur asked.

"The State Penitentiary, please."

"Are you sure, Miss?" the chauffeur said.

"Yes, of course. I'm showing Maddie where I want to take Todd for our date."

"Yes, Miss Tipton. I'm sure that will be a very interesting date, indeed." The chauffeur and Maddie exchanged looks. They pulled up at the jail, which looked absolutely horrible. Everything was dead, and inmates were walking around. They all kept glaring at London, because her extravagant outfit certainly didn't fit with the surrounding.

"Wow, this is lovely scenery," London said, looking at all the dead trees and colorless buildings. The only things with any color were the inmates' orange jumpsuits.

"Yes, it's lovely," Maddie said sarcastically.

"Excuse me," London said, walking up to one of the inmates. "Orange really isn't your color."

The inmate glares at her and asks, "Do you know who I am?" Maddie recognizes the inmate as the serial killer from two years ago who was sentenced to life in prison.

"No, what's your name?" London asks obliviously.

"My name is Jerrell Owens." Maddie walks up to London and quickly guides her away from the inmate.

"Thanks for the nice chat, but we have to go now." Maddie pulled London away. "What do you think you're doing?" Maddie demanded.

"Talking to the nice garbage men," London simply replied.

"London, they're not garbage men. They're inmates at the state penitentiary, which is a JAIL!" Maddie yelled.

"OOOH!"

"Yeah," Maddie remarked. "When are you going to pay me anyway?"

"Excuse me?" London asked.

"When will you give me my money for coming with you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What'd you say?"

"When are you going to PAY ME!" Maddie barked.

"What are you talking about?" London asked

"Ugh! This isn't funny London!" Maddie exclaimed. "Just give me my two hundred dollars!"

"Why would I give you two hundred dollars?" London joked.

"You promised me my money, and I want it NOW!" Maddie screamed. She grabbed London's shirt. "Where's my money?"

"Okay, okay, here." London gets the money out of her purse and gives it to her. "Let's just get out of here."

"Thank you!" Maddie said pleasantly. They got back in the limo and headed back towards the Tipton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the Suite Life characters. Reviews are always welcome. **

Zack and Cody got home and their mom greeted them with the usual greeting.

"Hey, guys. How was school?"

"Same old, same old," Cody said. He and Zack sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Don't you guys have any homework?" Carrie asked.

"I already did mine," Cody said.

"Cody already did mine," Zack replied. Cody hit him with a pillow. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Because you deserve it! I'm sick of doing everything for you! I do all your homework and I always clean your half of the room and I get nothing in return except for a broken bike that _I_ have to fix!" Cody fumed and stormed out of the room.

"Wow, someone's a little cranky today," Zack commented, and continued to watch T.V. like nothing had ever happened.

Meanwhile, Cody was having an inner battle with himself. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so jealous of Zack? Well, he's better and getting girls and a better dancer. But he's not a better brother, that's for sure. He makes me do all his dirty work. I just wish I could be the twin with the easier life. I wish I were Zack. Man, it'd be cool to have one of those Freaky Friday moments right now. But then again, no one would know the difference. _Carrie walked in, interrupting his thought train.

"Cody, are you all right? You seemed pretty upset in there," Carrie asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine," Cody mumbled. _I just wish she'd leave me alone. _

"You know, you really shouldn't let Zack push you around."

"I know," Cody mumbled again.

"My sister and I were like you too. I was more like Zack," Carrie chuckled at this thought. "I pushed my sister around a little because she let me, and one day she cracked. She got really mad at me for everything I'd done to her. I've never spoken to her since."

"Never?" Cody asked.

"Never. And you can't let that happen to you and Zack."

"Wow. You're right. Thanks, mom," Cody thanked her.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Carrie said as she walked out.

Cody went back to thinking. _She never spoke to her sister again. I can't even imagine never speaking to Zack. I mean, he lives with me. I think I'll stay in here and give him a few minutes to think about it, and for mom to give him a talk. Then I'll go apologize, but I don't want to never speak with him again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry, I'm having some serious writer's block. I know this chapter is seriously lacking, but I'll try my best to bring it up a notch with the next one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suite Life characters, etc. **

Cody walked out into the living room, where Zack was still sitting on the couch like nothing was wrong. His eyes were transfixed to the television. _I never really understood the point of wrestling. People try to pin each other down on the ground. Woo-hoo. Okay, I have to go apologize to Zack. Here goes…_

Cody walked up to Zack. Zack just kind of stared at Cody with a "what-do-you want?" look. Cody began to apologize. "Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for exploding on you like that. I've had a rough couple of days, and I had bottled up my emotions. You just happened to be the person I exploded on. So I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Huh?"

"Yes or no?" Cody asked. "I understand if you won't."

"Oh, were you talking to me?" His eyes had gone straight back to the television after Cody had walked up.

"No, I was talking to the couch. It's a very intriguing conversationalist," Cody retorted. When Zack gave him a confused look, Cody said, "Just forget it. Pretend I never even came over here." He sulked slowly back into his room and continued his thinking.

_That stubborn jerk! I can't believe he'd have the nerve to just tune me out when I'm trying to apologize to him. Doesn't he have any manners? I just wish I could make him jealous. Hey, I have an idea! Zack doesn't have a girlfriend right now, so I can ask somebody out and make him jealous. But who? Ooh, Charlotte sure seems to like me. She's kind of cute, too. I'll ask her out on Monday. That ought to make him jealous. _

Monday came quicker than Cody expected and the next thing he knew, he was standing at Charlotte's locker, giving himself an inner pep talk. _Okay, the key is just to stay calm. You can do this. _"You can do this," Cody spoke subconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Cody. What did you say?" Charlotte asked.

_Oops, my bad. Smooth move, Cody. _"Oh, um," Cody stammered. "I was, uh-- I was just wondering if maybe, um, if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

Charlotte let a girlish giggle slip out of her mouth. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed happily.

"Great."

"Um, so how's Saturday?" Charlotte asked him.

"Uh, Saturday, that sounds good. Well, I have to go to class, but I'll talk to you soon," Cody said. _Well, that went well. _

"Okay, bye, Cody!" Charlotte said as she skipped down the hall to tell her friends.

_Maybe I'm not so bad with the ladies after all, _Cody thought as he walked to class.

**R&R please!**


End file.
